


Lazy Afternoon

by DaydreamDrunkery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NOJUN ONLY
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDrunkery/pseuds/DaydreamDrunkery





	Lazy Afternoon

初夏的午后总是暖烘烘的，这天也不例外。

 

黄仁俊蜷缩在沙发上吃冰淇淋，看着阳光星星点点地掉在自己的白袜子上。

 

李帝努像逗猫似的摸着他的头发，问冰淇淋是什么味道的。黄仁俊把整盒冰淇淋都吃完了，才慢吞吞地回答他：香草味的，甜。

 

李帝努不说话，看他就这么懒乎乎地把勺子盒子往地毯上一放，眼睛沉沉地黏着不动了。

 

黄仁俊招架不住小狗讨食，捏了捏他的手心说冰箱里还有，说着就把嘴角黏着的奶油用手指给抹干净。还没等他找到纸巾呢，下一秒手指就落入了温热湿润的口腔里。

 

黄仁俊全身像过电了一般，酥麻里夹着火星沫子。他一个激灵把手指缩回来，笑骂道：“馋鬼！”

 

李帝努点了点头说是饿了，喷薄出呼吸在他敏感的耳垂边绕。黄仁俊心想这人不是刚吃完午饭吗，还没想明白就被他欺身向前封住了嘴唇。

 

李帝努捧着他的后脑勺，撬开牙关就进去攻城略地，把他口腔里的甜味都要搜刮干净。黄仁俊知道推不开他，便仰头与他舌根抵着舌尖，过分纵容的唇齿交缠。直到自己满脸通红，上气不接下气了，这人还是无休无止地攫取，甚至得寸进尺地把手探进了他的T恤里。

 

“不行，早上才……”黄仁俊含糊不清地说着，想去捉住他不老实的手，没想到自己却被反扑在沙发上，三五下就给扒了个干净。而始作俑者还衣冠楚楚地俯下身来咬着他的锁骨，隔着西裤布料用坚硬灼热的东西顶着自己。

 

黄仁俊说你可别闹了，下午还要带糯米团子去医院做绝育呢。糯米团子是他们刚领养半年的流浪猫，正在落地窗外和邻居家的金毛滚来滚去。李帝努说就再让它多发一天情吧，然后让黄仁俊解开他的衬衫扣子，吻着他的嘴角像是在饮他最爱喝的黑牌威士忌。一副昏君模样。

 

不过这昏君挺舍己为人，先用手把怀里的人伺候舒服了，才去摸桌子上的润滑剂。黄仁俊靠在沙发的坐垫上，面色潮红地正喘着气，就感觉到后穴里轻轻戳进来一根滑腻的手指，李帝努在耳边低声地叫他放松。

 

他的动作很慢，温柔地就像他这个人一样。黄仁俊的呼吸又开始发颤，他亲吻着李帝努精壮的胸膛，用舌头舔他的喉结，像个索要糖果的孩子，急切地催促着让他进来。李帝努哪里经得起他的撩拨，他要什么就只能给他，低哑着声音叫他把腿张开，一个挺身就把自己埋进了他的身体。

 

痛！黄仁俊忍不住大叫。李帝努知道他又在撒娇，但还是捧着他的脸亲了又亲，才缓慢地在火热的甬道里抽送起来。黄仁俊发出呜咽般的呻吟，像只不知餍足的猫咪，甜腻的声音烧红了李帝努的眼睛。这么多年，他们契合到像水龙头的开关一拧开，欲潮就能自然而然地涌向对方。李帝努一深一浅地在他身体里反复顶撞，汗水顺着脖颈滴在黄仁俊的眼角处，像是他偷落下的泪滴。

 

这让李帝努想起他们的第一次，在狭小却温暖的租房里，黄仁俊的身体还青涩得像棵脆生生的嫩芽，等待着他一个人的浇灌，从上到下向他发出诱人的邀请。那时候的李帝努还是个刚过青春期的毛头小子，在他们赤裸相拥时就已经丢了理智，没有太多前戏和润滑就在黄仁俊的身体里横冲直撞，沉默又用力地表达他汹涌的爱意。不像现在，那次黄仁俊却没有叫疼，而是温柔地摸着他汗淋淋的背脊，哭着让他不要停。

 

可李帝努慌了。他最见不得黄仁俊哭。那时他被学校派去国外交流一年，机场分别时他看见黄仁俊背着他擦眼泪，要不是同伴把他生拉硬拽给拖上了飞机，他就真的转身抱回人说不走了。黄仁俊一哭，他就不知所措了，四肢百骸也跟着疼，恨不得自己替他把眼泪给流干净了，来换他一个天真无邪的笑。于是他也这么做了。在最后一刻来临的时候，他在黑暗里把眼泪埋进了黄仁俊的锁骨里，抱着他低声说了一句我爱你。

 

第二天早上醒来，黄仁俊发现无名指上多了个素圈。他笑了笑然后骂李帝努乱花钱，信用卡都被家里停了还这么穷奢极欲。李帝努只觉得承诺这件事情空口无凭，得有个指环绑着这个人，他才觉得安心。

 

黄仁俊还是很爱哭，起初为了花花草草小猫小狗哭，后面他俩在一块了，又经常为李帝努哭。去年冬夜，李帝努忙工作把自己给忙住院了，醒来时发现黄仁俊抱着小狗形状的暖手袋，贴在他枕边睡着了。李帝努听着他缓慢均匀的呼吸，看了好一会他肿的像小灯泡的眼睛，无奈地叹了口气。

 

初春。黄仁俊从设计院下了班回家，发现李帝努早早地就在小区门口等着自己。黄仁俊有些摸不着头脑，迷茫的样子有些可爱，冒着傻气。李帝努就笑嘻嘻地牵着他上了自家的路虎，载他停在了一家咖啡屋前。

 

黄仁俊说，为什么不回家，我泡的咖啡比店里的好喝。

 

李帝努笑着说，这就是我们的家。

 

黄仁俊瞪大了眼睛，一张小脸圆鼓鼓的像个要爆炸的气球。李帝努忍不住亲了他一口，结果被黄仁俊提着耳朵逼问他是不是在开玩笑。

 

李帝努说，除了把你骗上床，我还有什么时候开过玩笑。黄仁俊红着脸跳脚要捂他的嘴，只听见他继续说：“我知道你之前担心我，这么拼命工作会毁了身体。但上个礼拜我算了算账，发现钱已经够了。”

 

李帝努注视着他的眼睛，温柔地说，以后就一起在咖啡店里看书画画然后抱着养养猫吧，这个不是你二十岁的生日愿望吗。

 

黄仁俊说红着眼睛呸呸呸，谁和你大白天的搂搂抱抱。说着却把小脑袋埋在他的肩上不动了，李帝努笑着把他拎进了怀里。

 

“我没有哭。”

 

黄仁俊看着李帝努有些出神，小声说道。李帝努把他脸上的汗水给抹了抹，说了句我知道然后把阳根抽了出来，把黄仁俊抱在自己的腿上，让他扶着自己挺立的欲望坐下。黄仁俊一手搂着他的脖子，一手扶着那硬的发胀的东西竭力坐了下去，进到一半时咬牙切齿地说，明天我要吃黄瓜炒火腿，你只能在旁边看我吃。 

 

李帝努亲着他的嘴角说了句乖孩子，把他稍微往下一拉就完全埋进了他的身体，开始缓慢地抽顶。他的闯入像热流灌进了血液，黄仁俊避无可避。他只能跟着情欲走得晕头转向，被李帝努带着慢慢攀上了顶端。随着对方越来越快的动作，他咬耳朵开始小声地求饶。他说太深了，我受不了。

 

李帝努却觉得不够。这一刻不够，这一天不够，也许这一生都不够。海浪把礁石给拍没了才能叫溢出，野兽把猎物拆卸入腹才能算彻底拥有。他要反复确认这个人的存在，并且忍受不了分离。李帝努曾以为自己是个感情淡漠的人，却没想到长大成人还没踏出几步，就在黄仁俊身上栽了个大跟斗。不过栽就栽吧，反正他也不想爬起来。

 

黄仁俊有时候会叫他木头，他也笑着不反驳，一辈子能在这个人的海面上漂，还有什么不好。

 

窗外忙着和金毛谈情说爱的糯米团子终于跑了进来，靠在沙发脚下盯着翻云覆雨的两人，表情有些不解。

 

黄仁俊被这只猫盯得有些害臊，转过头想把小家伙赶去角落里面壁思过，却被李帝努箍在怀里动弹不得。

 

李帝努说：“专心点，我在爱你。”

 

黄仁俊一听就全身打颤地射了出来，被几近痉挛的快感被冲击得说不出话。海水淹没了他，他的眼睛迷迷蒙蒙，又是雾气又是云。直到李帝努如同狂风骤雨般地在他身体里宣泄完后，他才如梦初醒，看着李帝努英俊的脸在自己眼前放大，有些赧然地问他是从哪里学来的胡话。

 

李帝努捏了捏他的脸说不是胡话，然后抱着他去浴室里清洗。到底还是血气方刚，他们在浴室里又做了一次，氤氲的水汽，至死的缠绵，黄仁俊都把嗓子喊哑了，裹着浴巾出来时大骂李帝努是个禽兽。

 

他们又坐在沙发上了。黄仁俊怪李帝努，他说我本来是想睡午觉的，你这么一折腾我睡不着了。李帝努说，我给你讲故事吧，以前这样你不就很快睡着了吗。

 

黄仁俊故作不悦地哼了声，说谁要听你的陈芝麻烂谷子，却还是乖乖地把头靠在了他的膝盖上，听李帝努的声音在耳边响起，像大提琴一样低沉好听。

 

他说：

 

小蝴蝶飞累了停在幼狼身边，把翅膀收起来就趴着睡着了。醒来时他发现幼狼变成了王子，笑眯眯地看着自己伸懒腰。

 

小蝴蝶问王子，这是怎么回事啊。

 

王子把小蝴蝶捧在手心，说：“我来嗅一嗅花香。”

 

THE END


End file.
